An infant swing includes a support frame and a seat (or other child receiving receptacle) movably supported by the support frame for providing a swinging motion to a child seated therein. It may be desirable to provide infant swings with a foldable or collapsible support frame, for compact storage and transport. However, some known collapsible support frames for swings have been perceived as lacking sufficient structural rigidity or stability when unfolded for use, such that a caregiver may feel uncomfortable seating a child in the seat. Additionally, some known infant swings are difficult or unwieldy to transport or move about a living space.
Needs exist for continuing improvements in this field of endeavor. It is to the provision of a collapsible swing frame meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.